


Domestiquer

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [34]
Category: Wolf Warriors Ⅱ, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Lěng Fēng, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 驯狼Pairing: 老爹/冷锋，卓亦凡/冷锋Rating: NC-17Summary: 蟑螂死了，老爹的团队需要新的忠诚血液。但他看中的不是一个“人”，而是一匹孤狼。





	1. Chapter 1

冷只在最初被进入的时候震动了一下，此后便僵硬不动，仿佛自己是钢铸铁打。

老爹开始动起来。  
这种事对他来说差不多是捕猎性质，他只管自己吃。没有任何先兆地，拿凶刃推挤撕拽开那些紧张到几乎崩裂的肌肉……内里深处，躲闪的嫩肉反射似的震抖，让人误以为它们真的会裂开，裸露出血红色的、狭长的伤口。当然它们并没裂开。倒是冷的面上渗出了更多的汗粒，它们滚落而下，沿着他侧颊坚硬的轮廓线划出了水痕。  
像眼泪一样，可他连眼眶都烧红了，烧到十分干涸。他的眼睛是一片沙漠，在此时仍旧是不含水分的。他是应当觉得疼的，如果他还是个人——他也应该实在感到了屈辱，如果他是那种久经锤炼的，如戴恩公司搜集的资料上所述。他确该为这一切愤恨痛苦，但他却没有哭。  
所以么，老爹是不满意的。  
带着报复心，他把自己的腰腹伏低，捉住冷双膝的手也用了真力。冷自腿根处受到迫压，关节在臼中摩擦，发出了一连串苦闷的脆响。他的双腿因此不得不分开更大的角度。老爹倒不想损坏他，既然是一把好枪，在熟稔应用之前就把枪杆折断，不符合职业军人的做派。否则，把冷的腿直接折断可能是更省事的主意，况且，虐杀亦可算作为蟑螂复仇的行为。  
蟑螂已经死了，总得给他找个替代。如果冷也能变得驯顺忠诚，他能补上蟑螂的缺。  
这事刚刚开了个头，冷的反应不错。也许该给他来点猛料，让他出出声，懂得哀告求饶。老爹把他的腿分得更开，沉下腰去，以保证自个儿那件硬货，那柄好刀，能在一刹那进犯到最深处，务必劈穿这人的身体，榨干他最后执著的一丝抗拒。  
他确实这样做了，竭力深入，无视裹挟上来的表示抗拒的那些，哀婉的嫩肉。它们是羞怯的，还没有为接受如此凶残的挞伐做好准备。忽然就这样被撑开，摩擦的过程，对于双方来说，都算是艰涩又苦痛。  
这是很疼的。但冷的脸上没再有什么其他的反应，他连眉头都没有再皱一皱，甚至在老爹施力压迫他时，就将手脚上的气力都卸尽，全身的肉，俱都试着放松。他没有勉力挣扎，只是受着罢了。至于奉命抓住他双手的幽灵，突然发现他圆睁着眼睛，呼吸却很轻，甚至怀疑他已闭过气去。  
韩国人探了一根手指到自己东亚老乡的鼻翼附近测探呼吸。冷的嘴唇动了动，他便吓得赶紧把手缩了回去。  
我以为他要咬我，他说。在老爹责问的瞪视下，他心虚地低下了头。

冷没有咬他的意思。  
事已至此，他再没有浪费力气反抗的意思。等到老爹开始挺动腰腹以后，他甚至不再有保持那种沉静的、无谓的尊严的意思。  
他的呼吸急促起来，身体可以说得是立马就投降了。短暂而艰涩的开拓过后，内壁很快变得柔滑松软，而且相当诚恳地湿润了。  
他的身体几乎是烂熟的，又软又湿热，很容易在分崩离析的感觉当中抓住那些零星的快乐。他内里的血肉，仿佛覆着丝绸，每当那刺穿他的刃具退出，它们总是层层收缩，抓握挽留。只几下，这副躯壳就被炸出汁水来，在被强迫的进犯当中，依然能荡出有节奏的水声。那些是非常淫靡的声响，它们甚至弄红了幽灵的脸，他嘀咕了几个词。他在此地孤身一人，没有同族，因此也没人听得懂他在嘀咕什么……总之，谁都能晓得那不会是什么善言善语。他如泄愤似的，猛然反扭冷的手腕。  
冷发出一声呻吟，也就仅此而已了。他的呻吟也是轻软的，带着略略悠长的尾音。这让人觉得他竟是在享受这个。或者至少他的身体习惯这个……他们捉到他，他完全不惧捱打。他是个如钢似铁的人，有钢铁般的态度……不料他的身体，这么快就缴械投降，背叛这态度。  
老爹覆在他身上，捏住他的下巴，为的是逼迫冷与他对视。他说：喂，婊子。是故意要这样叫他，要他羞耻。  
其实全都没必要的，冷瞪着他，依然是圆睁着双眼。他的眼睛微微湿润了些，泪腺受到感应，可想完全是顺从生理性。说来也很有意思，当他眼眶里那些无情砂砾被泪水打湿了，他那种凶兽似的眼神，也忽然显得多情了些。  
哦，你这婊子。老爹又嘟哝了一句。虽然还是那几个字眼儿，但一旁的幽灵颇敏感地觉察到，他的语调轻快，而且愉悦多了。  
冷动了下腰。被他蓄藏的那些秘密的力量，很难想象是以怎样精密的方式，在他的体内运作。总之，他开始扭动的时候，老爹觉得自己那根玩意儿的尖端，像是被带吸盘的什么东西，遽然啜了一口。不得不说，被他夹这一下，真是相当的过瘾。老爹呻吟起来，甚至比被他干的这个男人，叫得还要大声。他猛地抽动了几下就出来了。  
他插在里头，还没有想好要不要射给冷，他就射了。说是丢盔弃甲也不为过。不像是发泄成功，他是赫然战败。  
冷望着他，由他捏着自己的脸颊，任由他捏得发狠，必定要留下指痕。忽然地，冷叹了口气，他的唇齿凑合起一个若有若无的笑。  
你不是我第一个男人，婊子。他从牙缝里挤出这句，同时，便微微笑着，啐了一口血沫出来。

……老爹滞留在冷的身体上，一时都没有动弹。  
思虑反击，或者考虑直接杀了他，都是一度有过的主意。  
最后，他抽离冷的身体。自己都觉那曾经的金刚宝具，此刻软得像虚脱的蛇皮。没有任何证据能佐证他挫败，但那种挫败感还是轰然压覆下来。他提裤子时，总觉得冷在瞟他那根东西。  
这个中国小男人是真的该死，连一个眼神里都全是鄙夷。不用开口说明，就知道他若开口的话，一定是会嘲讽他的那个不够大。  
冷是强弩之末……老爹尽量是想着这个。他催促幽灵说，到你了。  
他故意咬牙切齿明示：你干死他都行。  
幽灵靠过来，满脸的不情愿。他还没有将皮带松开，冷就突然开口了。  
你敢来的话，我一定会弄死你——冷说着话，声音很平静。可他一边说话，嘴角一边喷着血沫，所以这些平静的吐字，看上去仍旧是血淋淋的。  
我会弄死你，像踩死蟑螂，一脚踩断你的脖子。  
你记着，我一定踩断你的脖子，他说。  
幽灵迟疑了一下，他抬起头，四处张望。老爹发现韩国人的眼神颇有些慌张，在他出声呵斥之前，东亚人已经高叫起来：我可以选那个吗——  
他指着趴在地上啜泣着的人。说来奇怪，如果他没有突发奇想，老爹本来已经忽略了那个人。他们俘获了他，用他的性命要挟，才使冷同意弃械投降。  
但那人，他其实什么都不是。一个无用之辈。他被掳来就一直哭，哭得不成人样，哭得泪流满面。  
他们不知道他的名字，也没调查过他的资料。没有必要。他们只知道，他很年轻，没受过训，连一支正经的武器都没有，身携玩具枪。  
现在幽灵指着他，就是那个无用的他，高叫着：我比较喜欢他，看看他，皮肤多么白净啊。我喜欢他这白净的样子。  
他一个箭步过去，将那蜷伏着小东西抓住，翻转了身体。那张白净陌生的脸登时被恐惧撕扯着变了形。  
放手！你不能——！你放开我！他嚎叫着，第一个字开始，就带着哭腔。  
这是正常的反应，幽灵算是松了口气。这个白皙正常的人有很多讨人喜爱之处，比如，幽灵将手贴在他的颈侧时，就能感觉到抖动的脉搏，与细腻的皮肤。  
他长得也算可爱。幽灵贴近他的脸吹了口气，这又引起他毫无意义的另一声惨叫。  
可以吗？幽灵问老爹道。  
老爹点了点头，这就是许可了。  
但这许可是无效的，冷的声音中断了接下来可能发生的一场乐子。  
停手！别碰他！冷大声叫嚷着，冲我来！这是私人恩怨，是我跟你们的事！跟他没关系！  
冷可不光是叫嚷。他暴动起来，连被绳索捆绑着的上半身都从地上弹了起来。  
扑腾着，仿若脱水濒死的鱼。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

老爹抓住幽灵的后颈，把他从那男孩身上拽开了。  
接着——他张开那铁手，直接扼住了男孩的咽喉。没有资料，他也不知道像这种童子军一样的傻瓜，在中国人那边会怎么称呼他。不过这不重要，他们不必称呼他，根本无须把他当做一个“人”或“野兽”来打交道。  
如今倒还有点用，用他一下也就得了。  
你，就是你，老爹招呼着他。老爹捏着他，捏着这个白净的、软弱的、瑟瑟发抖的男孩子，似捏着一只细软的虫子。这人在他指尖下蠕动的方式，也确实只能让他想到虫子。  
老爹把他从地上拽起来，拎着晃了晃，然后问他：你，想不想来一发？  
嘿……我以为他不是你的菜呢。在他们身旁不远处，被丢开了的幽灵小声地抱怨着。  
老爹扭头瞪了他一眼，他便立刻安静了，安静得仿若一支插在旧轮胎里的螺丝刀，恐怕怎么拧他都不会再搓出半声响儿来了。  
那男孩啜泣着，喃喃道：你要是敢强奸我的话，我爸肯定能找人把你的皮扒了！  
可能是听见并且解析了这一句话，在他们的脚边，冷眨了眨眼，鼻翼翕动着，喷出一点声音来。今天在这里，在这种境遇下，这人的眼角总算挤出一点水分来，相当可惜，那恐怕是笑出来的。  
老爹看看他，抬脚踹在他的侧腹。这一脚重击弄得冷在可能的范围内尽可能地蜷紧成一团，他呼吸的声音一时变得浊重，起伏艰难。他的手仍被绑着在一起，他把它们收回身前，紧压住崭新的伤处。老爹眼见他赤裸的双腿忽然绞紧了，当他的身体在尘埃中扭动时，腿根处难免有浓白的液体现世，它们不声不响地沿着肌理滑落坠地。  
老爹觉得自己的那玩意儿又有些发紧。是这时候，他也能觉到，自己手掌捏住的位置，已经几乎被剥夺了呼吸的人类咽喉上下抖动了。那个快要被他掐死的废物，居然在做吞咽动作。  
他也看到了如斯景色。他甚至还，吞了口口水呢。  
得了吧，我是不会动你的，老爹说，你确实不是我那盘菜。  
他把那男孩甩在地上，就扔在在冷的边上：现在，就在这儿上他，或者我喂你一枪，让你再也见不到你爸爸。

这变化来得太快了，即使老爹的喉音清晰，所有人都还是在同一时间想着这么样的同一句：大概是疯了吧，他到底在说什么！  
幽灵没有说什么，他无权反对。冷算是头一个蹦起来了。  
他在地上弹了一下，用尖叫般的声线怒吼道：你他妈是畜生吗？！  
就是这个，他对毫不相干的弱者过分关心。就是这个，把他从无敌的野兽拖拽着……堕落到普通人的境地。老爹晓得，要解放冷，要改造他给他自由，需要斩断的就是这个。他要学会恨眼前最柔弱的人。  
老爹蹲下，抚摸了几下冷的膝盖，然后，又给了他肚子上一拳。  
这回尖叫起来的是那小童子军了。他混乱地叫着：你们不要打他！不要再打他了！  
眼泪糊满他的面颊，这人哭得好像个小妞。他一边哭，一边很滑稽地，软塌塌倾倒在冷的身旁。在他突然张开手臂时，老爹还以为他要抱住蜷缩着的“救世主”。孰料，他居然有那种蛮勇之气，他一把抱住了老爹握拳打人的胳膊。  
并且哭叫着：不然你打我吧，他已经受伤了！不能再挨打了！  
真是感人，老爹心里想着，而且恶心极了。  
他把这人从自己胳膊上甩下去，跟甩掉意外钩在衣裳上的毛虫是相同的姿态与心情。那男孩跌在冷的身上，刚好挂在他被剥光了的半身，鼻子嘴唇都贴在他出了许多热汗的大腿上。这风景不算好。老爹满意地意识到，如果让这么个东西黏上身，一个极重荣誉感的职业军人显然会大受打击缓不过来。  
这就是了，他们先得“打碎冷的脑袋”——老爹想要彻底拥有他，就得这么做。老爹已经明白，自己并不想真的一枪打碎冷的脑袋。  
他们之间的事情不能如此草草了账。这个亚洲小个子男人十分优秀，未来一定可以接替蟑螂。  
老爹向幽灵招了招手，后者知趣地递上手枪。这把枪的枪口，瞬即被顶在泪流满面的男孩脑后。  
上他，就现在。老爹连威胁的话都懒得讲，他直接将手枪上膛。  
那男孩打着颤，喉结在细白的脖子上非常软弱地上下抖动。令人惊讶的事发生了，他闭上了双眼。  
不……我不干。他小声说出了拒绝。  
一个胆小鬼，一个童子军，居然在这种事情上有着如此鲜明的骨气，这简直可歌可泣，老爹心里想，这一瞬间，要是他能再弄出点像样的动静，恐怕连石头也会对他产生敬意……  
他能吗？——他当然不行。他跪在冷的身旁，此时连跪都跪不住了。大约是想到脑后即将执刑的枪，这小家伙直接趴了下去，湿漉漉的鼻子都拱在了冷的肚皮上。  
看到这一幕的雇佣兵们都发出了嗤嗤的笑声。真精彩，有人已经开始鼓掌。

冷躺在那里，因为伤痛的缘故，他颇花了些时间调整呼吸。  
在众目睽睽下，他抬起被捆扎在一起的双手，颇艰难地轻拂过那男孩的头发。过来，他轻声说。  
老爹注意到，冷用了他们自己的语言。  
那很有效，男孩抬起头，看着他，颤抖平息了些，他看上去就没那么怂了，但眼泪却止不住，仍然是噼里啪啦往下掉。  
什么？他问道。  
你过来，照他们的意思做。没什么，不要紧的。冷说。  
我不想这样，我不能这么对你……那男孩哭道。  
冷又喷出了一声笑。在那兽群的环伺当中，他微妙地舒展了肢体，把捱了拳头的肚皮放平，又分开他的膝盖，抻直了小腿。他的姿态并不算狼狈，也没显露出羞耻。他的小腿颇光润，老爹心想，这是个体毛寡淡的东北亚男人。  
他的目光停在冷忽然绷直的脚趾尖上，一时难以移开。他心想道，冷居然是伸了个懒腰……  
冷用他不自由的手，拽住了哭哭啼啼的小男人的一只手。  
过来。伸过那个懒腰，他的忿恨似乎就平复了，说话的声调变得慵懒多了。他躺着，仍旧是奴隶般的姿态，衣不蔽体。然而他用一种规劝的、诱骗似的口气，对随时可能被一枪爆头的另一个奴隶，讲出邀请般的语言。  
照他们要的做，无论发生什么事，都要保护好自己……我不会怪你的，你也别再哭了。他说。  
他或许是突然在手上施力，将那男孩拖起来。也许只是那男孩听从了劝诫，自己扑了上去。总之事情发生得太快，雇佣兵们只看到那男孩起身移动了。  
接下来，他就覆上了冷的身体，抓住前特种兵的肩膀，将他揉进了怀里。

 

TBC


End file.
